1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cash registers and in particular to cash registers of the type having automated subsystems for receiving and depositing money into a vault connected thereto and disbursing the money as required.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Point of sale cash registers have become common fixtures in all types of businesses, but especially in retail stores. These point of sale cash registers generally include mechanical or electronic calculating systems for determining the total charge for the sale. Many cash registers of this type also include a separate function capability for determining and indicating the amount of change to be refunded to the customer following his payment for the sale. Conventional cash registers often utilize multiple sliding cash drawers having individual compartments therein for receiving and holding the money. These cash drawers are convenient in that they allow the sales person to quickly deposit and withdraw money at the close of the sales transaction. However, these cash drawers are highly susceptable to unauthorized withdrawals, caused by robberies, burglaries, and employee dishonesty. While most point of sale cash registers incorporate provisions for locking the cash drawers, generally these provisions are not sufficient to withstand an attempt by a knowledgable thief intent upon obtaining the cash contained therewithin.
In contrast, the present invention relates to a cash register which employs an electronic calculator for performing the usual totalizing and calculating functions together with a closed vault which safely stores the money received from the sales transaction. Automatic subsystems are provided for sorting and counting the money as it is deposited within the vault and for retrieving the money for disbursement to the customer when change or a refund is required. At no time is the sales person capable of accessing the money within the vault except through initiating a transaction through the cash register. An alarm system is also provided for signaling any unauthorized access to the money within the vault, whether the access is physical in nature or merely procedurely incorrect.